Vampire Humane Society
by Adinyne
Summary: After befriending a family of vampires, Bella has moved on to an even more dangerous task…smuggling newborn vampires into her house. Oh when Edward finds out what she’s done…R
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the plot and my own characters. Now for those who don't know, a Bedazzler is a device, it was on TV, that puts rhinestones on things. I thought comparing the Cullens sparkliness to that of rhinestones was hilarious. This was obviously before Breaking Dawn. My friend, Adelina Avalee, and I wrote this. It was just a crazy thought I had one day in the shower. (Don't the best ideas come in the shower?) Enjoy.**

Bella rushed up the stairs. She thought she would die waiting for Charlie to fall asleep. Flinging open her bedroom door, she quickly shut it and unlatched her bedroom window. A smile erupted as on her face as she was swept up and tucked into bed. "Careful love. You're going to trip going _up _the stairs one of these days." Edward said followed by his velvet chuckle.

She grinned. "You'd catch me right?" He nodded, kissing her fully on the lips. She snuggled into his chest. "So, what's everyone up to in vampire-land?" Brushing her hair back he spoke. "The same. Emmett and Jasper are still fighting over who one last weeks football game on the Xbox. By the way, Alice wants to know if you want to go shopping in Paris over the summer." Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She knows I hate shopping but still insists I go all over the world with her."

He smiled. "You know she loves you. You're her best friend. And she said she likes to watch you twitch." Bella sighed. "I know. Paris here I come…against my will." Edward laughed. They sat silent for a few moment, cuddled next to each other before Edward started again. "We're leaving for a few weeks. For Denali. We need to explain our relationship to them." Bella sat up and frowned. "What? When are you coming back?" "In three weeks. Can I trust you to stay safe while we're gone?"

Bella nodded solemnly. Edward kissed her again and laid her back beneath her sheets. She closed her eyes but couldn't find the will to sleep. Thoughts of Tanya and Edward…alone kept plaguing her tired mind. She only prayed that the gorgeous she-vampire didn't try to take advantage of her Edward. If she did, there's be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sat up abruptly in her bed. She quickly flipped on her lamp at her bedside and looked frantically around her room. Someone was there. Watching her. A primal reaction made the hairs on her neck stand up. Carefully stepping from her warm sheets, she cautiously crossed her room. She winced as her floor creaked beneath her bare feet. 'Of all the nights for Edward to be gone…'

With shaky hands she carefully pulled back her curtain. Shrieking, she stumbled back, knocking over various beauty products Alice had stuck in her room. Two dark, coal eyes stared back at her. Her eyes widened as she knew exactly whose they were. Quickly unlatching the window, she gasped. "Audrey?" With a gust of wind that disturbed the trees, the figure climbed through the open window.

The light from her lamp illuminated the figure's face. Bella stared at her friend from Phoenix. One of her only friends and one of her best. An inhuman glow surrounded her old acquaintance. One devastatingly similar to the one surrounding the Cullens. Dumbstruck, Bella looked over Audrey. Her auburn hair burned a brighter red, making her rock like skin even paler. The dark bruises under her black eyes told Bella everything she needed to know. Oh. She was in it deep this time.

Forlorn, Audrey settled onto the bed and looked up at Bella, her face scrunched up in sadness as she dry sobbed. "I need help. I don't know what's happening to me!" Bella distanced herself from her old friend, not quite sure whether to comfort her or to call for Edward. Audrey seemed to understand her friend's uneasiness and sighed. "Bella, I have to tell you something. You're probably not going to believe me." A feeling of dread overwhelmed her.

"When did it happen?" "You know?! About what I am?!" Anxiously, Bella sat next to Audrey who stared widen eyed at her. "Just…tell me how this happened." Bella spent part of the night listening intently to Audrey's story. Her friends dropped her off at home, she was attacked and bitten. She'd spent those three agonizing days alone in her room before coming here to find her.

"A few nights ago, I was coming home from work really late. My parents had gone on a cruise for a week, so no one was home. I was getting ready for bed in my room, and I felt a draft coming down the hallway. When I went downstairs, the kitchen door was open. I freaked because I knew I had locked it when I came home." Audrey cradled her head in her hands. All the sudden, she let out a dry sob. "Bella, I was so stupid! I should have just called the police right there, but I didn't. I walked into the living room, and that's when I saw him." Audrey feel silent. Bella sensed her friends struggle.

"Audrey…..who did you see?" Audrey's lip quivered. " I saw the most beautiful man in the world. He was…..like a god. He was perfect. His skin was so ashen and flawless and his hair was the most vivid black I've ever seen. His eyes though…..Bella, his eyes scared me. They were bright red. Like those contacts some people wear. He just stood there, staring at me, and I stared back. Then, out of no where, he lunged for me. I tried to fight him off, I really did, but I couldn't! He was so strong, so cold….I'm not really sure what happened next. I think he threw me around, into the walls and the furniture.

The last thing I remember was a pain in my neck and the feeling of fire spreading through my veins. I woke up alone, and when I looked in the mirror, I looked like this. Like him." Anguish enveloped Audrey's round face. She was petrified, and if she were able to, Bella was certain that she would be crying. "Now I'm here."

"Audrey, I know what you are" Audrey's eyes snapped open, s looking at Bella anxiously. " You do? How? Bella, I'm so confused! I don't feel like myself. There was a burning-" "Audrey shut up! I'm trying to talk here!" "Sorry" "Audrey, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt about it. Audrey, you're a vampire." Audrey stared at Bella for a few seconds before she spoke. "I'm…..a vampire? Like Dracula?" Bella laughed softly, smiling. " No, not exactly. There are quite a few differences." "Oh…Do I drink blood?" The smile on Bella's face faded slightly. "Yes." Audrey moaned, putting her head in her hands again. "Audrey, what's wrong?" Audrey jumped up and started to pace around the room like mad woman. "What's wrong!? What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong Bella! I'm a vampire! A MONSTER! I kill people! Innocent people with lives and families and futures….and I take all that from them!" Bella jumped up quickly. "Audrey, you don't have to be a monster!" Audrey stopped pacing, and looked at Bella. "What do you mean, I don' t have to be a monster?"

Bella spent the next hour telling Audrey everything that had happened during her time in Forks. She spoke about the Cullens, James, Edward leaving, the Volturi, the newborns, and how in about two months, her and Edward would be married, and she, a member of the undead.

"So, don't you see Audrey? You can be just like the Cullens and drink animal blood! You don't have to be a monster!" The look on Audrey's face was of pure ecstasy. Then, suddenly, she looked depressed again. "Bella, it's too late. I'm already a monster." "What are you talking about?" "Well…when I woke up, I didn't know what to do! I didn't know what I was, only that I wasn't human. I-I had no where else to go, no one to go to. You were smart, I thought you could help, so I decided to come here. I realized I could run really fast, so I started running…..I was running through the woods, when I smelt something. Something so….appetizing.

I couldn't think, I just needed it. It was this family. A mom, a dad, and these two little children, a boy and a girl, on a camping trip. I don't know what came over me. I lunged at them. I drained the blood in their veins. It tasted so unbelievably good. It scared me, Bella. I didn't know, I was so scared……" Audrey started dry sobbing into her hands.

Bella tried to look at Audrey, but couldn't see much through the tears flowing from her own eyes. She wanted more than anything to hug Audrey, to comfort her, but knew she couldn't get too close. Not only for her safety, but she didn't want her death on Audrey's conscience too.

"Audrey, it's alright. You made a mistake. It's perfectly natural. Just because you slipped up doesn't mean to can't be vegetarian. Even the Cullen's have made their mistakes. All of them went through this newborn stage, and all of them killed people. Well, except for Carlisle, but he's a freak." Audrey laughed softly

"I can do it then? I can be good?" "Yes! I'm going to go call Edward right now, and they'll come back and help you and-" "NO!" Bella looked at Audrey. " What do you mean 'no'? Don't you want their help?" "Bella….I don't want their help. Can't you help me?" Bella looked at Audrey like she had two heads. "Me? In case you haven't noticed Audrey, I'm not exactly a vampire." "So? You're around them all the time, I'm sure you can do this!" "Audrey….you need their help. I can't help you. Trust me, you would be much better off if they helped you."

Audrey moaned again, laying down on the bed with her face pressed up against the mattress. "Beeeeeellllllaaaaaa. You know I'm not good with people." "These aren't just people! These are people that are going to help you!" " No Bella, they are people I don't know! And the last thing I want right now is people I don't know seeing me like this! I feel so….horrible. And scared. I don't want more people! People scare me Bella, you know that, and if I get anymore scared than I am right now, I will probably die."

Bella looked at her friend. Her first friend. Her sometimes overly dramatic friend. One of the few people she actually talked to in Phoenix. Audrey had done a lot for her. Both of them had been as awkward growing up as they were now, and all they'd had were each other. Didn't she owe Audrey for this? What could it hurt? Really? The Cullens would be back in a few weeks….She could handle Audrey until then, couldn't she? That would give Audrey time to gain some control, become comfortable with her new self. And it would show Edward that she wasn't some weak little human who couldn't do anything.

Bella sighed. "Audrey, the Cullen's are coming home in a few weeks. Until then…you can stay here. I'll help you as best I can." Audrey jumped up. " Oh, thank you Bella, thank you so much! I promise I'll help you around the house, and I won't make a mess, and-" "Let's just focus on you not eating me." "Haha. I promise"

Bella looked her over. Her blouse was covered in dry blood, mud and soil. Her hair was disheveled and her make-up ran down her vexed face. Bella motioned towards the door and threw her some clothes. "Down the hall. You're a mess."

As Audrey showered, Bella contemplated on how to get Audrey's scent out of her room. Edward would have a cow right there if he smelt her. After a few minutes of brainstorming, she could only hope that candles and aerosol air fresheners would be enough to mask her powerful aroma.

"Bella?" Whirling around, Bella came face to face with the, now clean, newborn. One look in her eyes told Bella exactly what was about to transpire. Audrey furrowed her brow, bubbling venom dripping from her mouth and red eyes darkening to an even more sinister black. "Something's wrong." Bella yelped, holding out her hand out in front of herself as if it would protect her. "Audrey stop! You're hungry ok? You need to control yourself 'cause I don't feel like dying today."

Audrey made a noise similar to an animalistic whine and nodded. Bella took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "You need to listen to me Audrey. Stop breathing. You don't need to anymore and it's only making the hunger worse. I'm going to take you to get some food but you have to control yourself and walk ahead of me."

Audrey glided out of the room. Bella slowly followed behind her, careful not to get too close. Trailing behind Audrey, Bella directed her out of the backdoor, into the woods, down the small path to a clearing. Audrey faced Bella, waiting for further instructions. At this point, Bella was at a loss. She'd never been hunting with the Cullens and Edward was always uncomfortable with her questions but she didn't want Audrey to go on a killing spree.

"If I remember correctly…you're supposed to let yourself go." Audrey looked on totally confused. "What do you mean let myself go?" Biting her lip, Bella fought the urge to call for help. Edward and family were hunting, sure she was only a human but she could handle this herself…she hoped. She didn't want to bother them.

"Succumb to the…dark side…and find an animal that…smells good I guess and…you know." She motioned with her hand in a claw like position to her neck. They looked at each other before practically busting a gut. Audrey supported herself on a tree. "Dark side Bella? Really?" Bella sat on her knees, hands gripping the dirt and her face turning a bright red as she tried desperately to stop giggling.

"Just go do it!" Bella snapped after regaining her composure. Shrugging, Audrey bounded through the foliage. Bella sat crossed-legged in the dirt, waiting for the young vampire to return, hopefully full. After what seemed like an eternity, Audrey returned, a fox slung over her shoulder. Bella moaned. "Audrey! You were supposed to eat that away from me! And that's probably not going to keep you full."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to leave you for too long and I almost got a deer but it got away." Bella's jaw dropped. "Got away? You're faster than anything now!" Flabbergasted, Bella watched in disgust as Audrey ripped open the fox's throat. Blood poured from it's gash. She lapped at it hungrily, the liquid running down her pale chin and staining Bella's shirt.

She snarled her nose, her stomach doing flips. "Need a bib?" Throwing the drained carcass into the bushes, Audrey sauntered over to Bella. She smiled innocently, hands tucked behind her back. Bella cringed. Covered in blood, she just looked like an axe murderer.

"Great. Now you need another shower!" Bella groaned. "I'm going to give you more clothes then I'm going to sleep." "Wait where am I going to sleep?" "Vampires don't sleep." "Oh. What happens in the morning? Will I burst into flames if I go into the sun?" Bella laughed, remembering that particular conversation with Edward.

"Yes. If you go into the sun for even a split second you'll be a pile of ashes within minutes." She really did love bugging her. She knew it was mean, especially in this situation, but she couldn't resist. After all, Audrey did wake her up out of a dead sleep.

"No way! I can't go into the sun ever again?" Bella shook her head. Audrey worried her sometimes. 'So gullible.' "No Audrey. You won't burn in the sun. You'll sparkle." She gave an obnoxious snort and Bella rolled her eyes. "Sparkle?" "Yeah. Like you've been caught by a Bedazzler."

Audrey's eyes narrowed and she playfully shoved Bella. Unfortunately, not used to her newfound strength, Bella ended up face down in the dirt, arm crushed beneath her. She howled painfully, her screams echoing through the trees. Audrey immediately pulled her to her feet.

"Oh God Bella I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Rubbing her elbow, Bella nodded. The pain quickly dulled as they stepped back into the house. After giving Audrey another pair of clean clothes, and making a mental promise to burn the blood stained ones, they sat down in the kitchen and waited for the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking out the eggs and frying pan, Bella took to fixing Charlie his breakfast. Audrey continued to rapidly ask questions. After Charlie left for work, and Audrey came out from hiding in Bella's room, Audrey still continued. Though her questions weren't about anything vampiric. No, she had to know everything about Edward.

"So have you done the dirty?" Bella's face heated and she slapped her with the dishrag. "God you're disgusting!" Soon the only noise in the room was the clinking of dishes and the sound of running water. Scrubbing circles into the plate, Bella felt the immediate shift in the atmosphere. She wondered why the normally talkative girl had suddenly gone mute. "Audrey? What's the matter?" Said girl looked up at her, shaken out of her daze she chewed her bottom lip. "Oh nothing. Just thinking." Frowning, Bella turned to the newborn, her voice so soft she'd barely heard her. "About what?" Audrey looked away. "What's going to happen to me?"

Bella quickly dried off her hands and pulled up chair to the kitchen table. "What do you mean?" Audrey traced patterns on the table, not bothering to look to her friend. "I mean, where do I go from here? How am I going to live my life? How can anyone live like this?"

"Audrey, Edward has lived like this for over a hundred years. Carlisle has done this for even longer than that. You'll learn." Shocked, Audrey began raising her voice. Clearly Bella was out of her mind. "I've just realized that I have no humanity left. None!" "You're only as human as you want to be." "And if I kill again? Then what? You think anyone can forgive me for that?! I slaughtered those kids! Ripped them to pieces and drained them dry! That's not something you can easily forgive!" Not moved by Audrey's rising tone, Bella remained calm. "Not true. I can forgive you. I already have. You couldn't help what you did. It was pure instinct."

Settling, Audrey seemed to absorb what Bella had said. She sighed, brushing a piece of loosed hair behind her ear before continuing with her inquiry. "Can I turn into a bat?" Bella smile glad to see that she'd gotten her point across. "No." "Can I fly?" "No." "What can I do?" Bella stopped to think, she'd become so used to the Cullens abilities that she'd forgotten exactly what it was that made them special. "Well, you can run like lightening, see in almost every condition no matter how retched, smell is immaculate as well as superhuman hearing and strength. You'll live forever and never ever age."

She nodded. "Not as glamorous as I thought it would be. Can I hypnotized people?" "Well almost every vampire has a special gift so maybe you can." "How long until I know what mine is?" Bella shrugged. Leaning on her chin, Audrey huffed and whined. "This is complicated!" Bella shook her head as she put away the clean dishes. "No one said any part of life was easy Audrey. Even if what you're going through is of the supernatural kind."

The two had later drifted into the living room and watched random daytime shows on TV while reminiscing and chatting the day away. Both girls jumped when the phone rang. At lightening speed she didn't even know she had, Bella yanked the phone of the hook. "Hello?" A velvet chuckle greeted her. "Good afternoon love. Excited? Your heart's racing." Bella's grin rivaled that of a school girl.

"Love? Who's there with you?" Bella's face fell. "Wh…what are you talking about? There's no one here with me." "Bella I can hear breathing." Hearing the conversation, Audrey immediately stopped, sitting completely still until Bella was done. "I think you may have been hearing the TV." Still not totally convinced, Edward let it go. "How's your day been going? Have you kept out of trouble?"

"It's been great! I slept in, ate breakfast and I've just been relaxing in front of the TV." He chuckled again. "That's good. We…" He stopped in mid sentence. She could hear a conversation going on in the background but couldn't make out what was being said. Loud pops signaled the phone being yanked from his hand.

"Hi Bella!" She laughed. "Hi Alice." A switch of the phone again. "Hey Bella!" Rolling her eyes she laughed again. Musical phone. Nice. "Hi Jasper." Switched yet again. "Hi baby sis!" "Hi Emmett." "Hello Dear. I trust you're well?" "Yes Esme. Just fine." Bella's head snapped up at the sound of a crash and she caught the amusing scene of Audrey do something similar to the Egyptian walk surrounded by candy wrappers, empty soda bottles and empty food containers.

Bella turned her attention back to the phone. "Bella?! Is everything alright? What was that crash?" Always the panicky bunch. "Oh I'm fine! I just knocked some stuff over on the counter is all." She amazed herself at how fast and swift that lie was. Great. That meant she was getting better at lying. "Did you hurt yourself?" She sighed. 'So concerned. I hate lying to him.' "No I'm fine. Well I love you! Catch a nice big mountain lion for me!" He groaned. "Bella, that's not funny! I love you too. Be safe."

Be safe? That's the exact opposite of what she was doing. Sighing, she hung up the phone, she turned to the red head in her living room. "What was that?! Do you know what would have happened if they'd heard you? Do you know I had to lie to them?" Audrey frowned. She'd never meant for Bella to get upset over her goofing around.

"What's wrong?" Bella sighed and plopped down on the sofa, grabbing a box of chocolate chip cookies and jamming one in her mouth. "I'm a big fat liar." They sat in silence, watching TV. Once Charlie was home, Bella fixed dinner for him and turned in for the night. Audrey sat idly in the rocking chair, clearly feeling the tension that still lingered. Climbing beneath her sheets, Bella tried desperately to fall asleep.

Days later, tossing and turning through most of the night, Bella finally gave up. Again. She knew if she went to sleep she was letting her guard down and, though she knew she wouldn't have meant to do it, that would have given Audrey an opening to attack her. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep in nearly two weeks. Removing herself, she froze as she glanced over at Audrey. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes glaring intensely at the floor.

Her fingers gripped the wooden arms, almost splitting them. Bella's heart started to beat rapidly. "Audrey?" The girl shook her head violently. "It's happening again!" Leaping up, Bella slowly made her way over to Audrey, making sure she was able to be the first one towards the door incase anything should go wrong. "What's exactly happening?" Audrey became more agitated. "I just wanna rip you to pieces! I don't like this! I want to be human again!" Bella's thoughts raced as she tried to find some way to ease the bloodlust in the newborn. This had been happening every day since she'd been there.

She fingered the cell phone that had never left her side since her friend had first stepped into the house. Edward was the number on her emergency button so that if she was threatened, he would be there in a heartbeat. She pulled the undead girl from her seat and dragged her downstairs and out the backdoor for another midnight snack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

Bella fumbled with the drawstrings on her pajama pants while waiting for Audrey. She couldn't believe she was out here again. Audrey had taken a liking to dragging Bella with her to hunt. She was glad that Edward Her eyes were bruised from lack of sleep and her muscles ached from the stress and tension of living with a newborn.

**Audrey **

Running through the night air, Audrey slowed as she came upon a dense aroma. Someone was up ahead. A little too close for her liking. They also reeked of blood and hunger. With great stealth, Audrey crept up on the intruder. She was shocked to find a boy, no older than herself, standing in the dirt path. His shoulders were squared and his arms were locked defensively and his muscular legs were planted firmly on the ground and he was settled into a crouching position.

Baring razor teeth and a salivating tongue, his coal eyes locked with Audrey's copper ones. After a tense few minutes, the boy darted into the forest. Audrey relaxed, running a shaky hand through her scarlet locks. A sudden sly grin crept up onto her face as she took off once again.

**Bella**

Bella was starting to become concerned. She slowly spooned the Apple Jacks into her mouth, squinting through the trees for Audrey. She had been gone for over an hour, much too long for her to be away. It had never taken her this long to hunt. Suddenly, a disturbance in the trees caught Bella's eye. She sighed in relief when she spotted Audrey prancing towards her, a large grin plastered to her face.

"So, I've been thinking. I've decided to start my own coven!" Clearly unfazed, Bella returned to munching on her cereal. "That's great" she mumbled through the Apple Jacks.

"Isn't it? And I've already found my first member!" Bella dropped her Apple Jacks. "Audrey…please tell me you didn't do what I think you did…please!" The fledgling stepped aside, and revealed a 17 year old boy, covered in dry blood, and smoldering garnet eyes running towards the clearing they stood in. He came to a stop next to Audrey, and waved awkwardly, showing off his ivory grin before shoving his hand into his pocket. Audrey smiled, her chest swelling with pride. "This…is Dante."

"Audrey just how do you think I'm going to handle the both of you?" Audrey pouted at her friend. "I can help." Sighing, Bella mimicked Edward by pinching the bridge of her nose. "You can barely control yourself, on a good day, and you expect me to take cover behind you incase a newborn attacks me?" Crossing the room, Audrey grabbed her hands excitedly. "Please! He has no where to go! He's like me! He needs me Bells! And _we _need _you_!" Shaking her head, Bella knew it was a bad, _bad_ idea.

Unfortunately, Bella's heart gave first and she suddenly found her mouth saying yes to such a ridiculous request. An abrupt bubble of excitement erupted in Bella's chest causing her to shiver. "I'm _sooo _dead…".


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed before Audrey complained she was thirsty again. Slogging to the door, Bella grabbed her cell and made sure it was on and ready to alert Edward if need be. While Audrey zoomed about the house getting ready, Bella and Dante sat at the table waiting. They had become good friends over the past few days. He had a much more relaxed and tender personality compared to Audrey's loud and vibrant one. He seemed to understand that humans needed sleep and food. . All in all, Audrey made a good choice for her first coven member.

Like Audrey, Dante was young. He was only 17 years old when he was changed six months ago. He was a very gifted photographer, and had been preparing his showcase that was to be displayed the month after. He had been taking a picture at a nature walk when he had been changed. While focusing the camera, he spotted a woman standing on a rock a short distance away. When he tried to zoom in to get a closer look, she disappeared. He had heard a snap from behind, and was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the rocks. After waking up from the agonizing burning, he reached for his camera, the only thing he knew. Later on, while looking through his pictures of his lost humanity, he came across a shocking, and humiliating picture. A picture of his life being stolen from him as his camera hit the ground. He had been wandering around aimlessly when he came across Audrey.

Since they'd come to live with Bella, they've learned more and more about the Cullen family and lifestyle and Bella hoped that she could wean them away from her so they could latch on to Carlisle and Esme as their parent figures. She'd become their safety blanket, which she knew was a very bad habit.

Both Dante and Bella gazed in awe as Audrey ran a head of them, making as much racket as she could and possibly scaring all the pray. Growling, Dante threw countless sticks at her to make her stop. They carried on arguing when they suddenly stopped to sniff the air. The hair stood up on Bella's neck and arms as she knew that look all too well. They were on the defense and something was coming right at them. "Vampires." snarled Dante.

Scrambling through the trees, a boy and girl stepped out. Both had dark, olive skin and dark, onyx hair. When they saw the two vampires, they too took offense. Dante spoke first, placing himself between the two and Bella. "What are your intentions?" The male growled at him in return. "We're just passing through. We mean no harm." Dante relaxed slightly, sizing the two up. Bella decided to take the reigns from there. "Please keep going, but mind you, there are other vampires here. They don't take lightly to any harm that come to the humans living near here."

The girl's brow furrowed. "We don't _want _to hurt the humans. We just want to isolate our selves from them. So we _don't _hurt them." Bella nodded, accepting their answer. Before allowing them to pass, Audrey's eyes lit up. "Do you want to be vegetarians?" They stopped, clearly dumbfounded.

"Vegetarians? What do you mean? Vampires can _be _vegetarians?!" Bella began again. "Oh yes! There aren't many in the vampire world but it _is _possible." Their eyes widened. They had clearly not been filled in on all their options. And the look on Audrey's face told her exactly where this was going. "Oh Bella!" she sang.

"No! No, No, No Audrey!" Pulling her friend to the side, she could barely contain her anger. Flushed, in a hushed voice she continued. "How in the _hell _could you think I'd take in morevampires?! More _newborns_?! I can barely handle _you_! How in _God's _name am I supposed to keep track of the _four _of you?!"

Crimson eyes pouted at her, begging her to do this. To let her keep more fledglings at her house? Oh _hell _no! She was daft but not completely _brainless_! Keeping one novice vampire, especially when you have to _lie _to your _vampire _boyfriend who was very…twitchy when it came to your safety,that's just bad form, but when you keep _four _and lie to your vampire beau…that's just…beyond suicidal and even harder to hide! 'What am I? Running an underground vampire railroad?'

"Come on Bella! They even said they're _more _than _willing _to try an alternative to the life they've been given! Bells…we can't just leave them. They need guidance!" "Yes Audrey! Guidance! From a _vampire_! Audrey…," she sighed. She was exhausted, tense and scared. She was, for the first time in her life, terrified at her unstable friend. "This is getting way out of hand. I…I think I need to tell Edward." Audrey shrieked.

"**No**! Bella you **can't**! You can't say **anything**! Please! Just…just let them stay. Please?!" Bella frowned. "Why?! **Why **don't you want them to **know **Audrey?! They _**need **_to! I can't control you **all **Audrey!! Sooner or later you're going to snap and I can't **protect **myself from you. So _please_! Help me understand why it is that you don't want

me to tell my family, my _vampire_ family, about you!"

"**Because they'll take me away from you**!" Bella paused. "What?" Audrey ran a shaky hand through her unkempt hair. "I can't control myself Bella. It takes almost everything I have not to drink you dry. I don't have any family left! You're all I remember! I can't loose you too and I've seen the way Edward's looked at you! He would cut my head off in a blink of an eye for you!" Bella sighed then nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks.

It finally hit her. This was why Audrey was taking in stray vampires. She was building herself a new family. She loved her family and this was her way of regaining what little she could of her old life.

"All right. They can stay. What are your names by the way?"

The girl smiled. "Emmaline and Ethan."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella threw another shirt into her duffle bag shaking her head. In the background, she heard Ethan and Audrey fighting about something most likely trivial. She began thinking back to the last couple of days.

_Flashback_

_Ethan and Emmaline followed Bella, Audrey, and Dante back to the house. Once they had settled at the kitchen table, Ethan had immediately launched into his story._

"_I was changed about eight months ago. When I was human, I lived in California. Like many Californians, I enjoyed surfing. Well, enjoyed is an understatement. Surfing was my life. I spent all my time in the water. One day, I decided to try night surfing. Some people had mentioned it, and I wanted to try it. I remember the waves were amazing that night. I just had to be out there. Sometime during the night, I felt something brush up my leg. I looked around frantically, looking for shark fins in the waves. All the sudden, my board was flipped out from under me, and I was struggling with the waves. Something was trying to pull me under. I never did get a good look at whoever it was, but I remember feeling immense pain in my ankle, like a burning fire. Then it spread to the rest of my body. I think I must've blacked out, because then I woke up alone on the beach. I wandered around for two or three months before finding Emmaline in a forest."_

_Audrey turned to Emmaline. "What's your horror story?" Emmaline smiled slightly. " My story wasn't that horrible. Well, not until the end. I was a dancer. There was something I loved about the ballet. How I transformed from a normal human to something amazing on stage. Graceful and perfect. One night after a show, I met a guy. He was remarkable. A stunning perfection. He smiled at me. Told me I was as beautiful as the morning sun. I thought it was a little cliché but sweet. He kept coming back. For two wonderful weeks, we met. We found we were into the same things. Theater, classical symphonies, art galleries. I thought I'd finally found "the one". On the last night, he brought me roses. We laughed and talked through most of the night. We kissed. My heart felt like it was flying. Soaring through clouds of bliss. Then it all came crashing down. My lip he was nibbling on felt like it was on fire. I pulled back, expecting to see a river of blood. His grin was smeared with my blood. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my neck and sank his teeth into my neck. The fire spread and I died."_

_Bella had tears streaming down her face. " Emmaline…..I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible to go through." Emmaline smiled. "Bella, don't be sad. If all that didn't happen, then I never would have met Ethan." She smiled warmly at Ethan, who gently took her hand in his. "And honestly Bella, I'm looking forward to spending all of eternity with him."_

_The tears that had been streaming down Bella's face were now pouring out of her like Niagara Falls. She began to sob. Emmaline jumped up quickly, "Bella! What is it?! What's the matter?!" "Nothing's the matter Emmaline. You and Ethan are going to have forever to be together. You have what I want most. Forever with the love of your existence. I'm just…..I'm just so scared that I won't get it! What if I don't?!"_

_Emmaline and Ethan were now staring strangely at Bella, and it suddenly occurred to her that they didn't know who Edward was. "I'm sorry, guys, I'll ex-" "No, Bella, I'll tell them later. Right now, you listen to me." Audrey said quickly. "Bella….you and Edward are made for each other. I've never met him, and I've never seen you together, but I can tell that you are. I can tell from the happiness emitting from you. From the love in your eyes when you talk about him, and from all the thing's you've said about him. Don't worry Bella, because love like yours and Edwards, and Ethan and Emmaline's, it's rare Bella, but if it's meant to be then it will happen. And I know, in my heart, that yours is meant to be."_

_Bella stared at Audrey, tears silently cascading down her cheeks. "Wow Audrey….I didn't know you could be that deep." Audrey smiled at her. "I'm just full of surprises aren't I? _

_Ethan cleared his throat loudly. Audrey and Bella turned to him. "Um…sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but we have absolutely no clue what is going on!!" Bella laughed quietly. "Sorry guys" She looked at Audrey. " You want to explain while I get some rest?" "Yeah, you go. We'll be here when you wake up." Bella burst out laughing. Audrey stared. "What's so funny?" "Haha. You don't want to know." "Yes I do" "I don't think you'll find it funny." "Try me". Bell grinned widely. "Well….I was just thinking that I should be more worried about being alive in the morning than you still being here." Ethan and Emmaline both laughed quietly. Audrey let out a playful growl. "Don't tempt me" "Wouldn't dream of it". _

End Flashback.

"So, are we all set to go to Victoria?" Bella snapped out of her daze. She still couldn't help but cringe at the name of their new hunting grounds. It brought back too many sour memories.

Shoving the thoughts aside, she nodded. "I'm packed. All we have to do is load the ATV onto the trailer." She thanked heaven that Billy had let her borrow his trailer. She desperately needed one for her new ATV.

In Phoenix, she'd done a little riding and had enjoyed it. She like the power between her legs, the roaring of the engine as she rolled through tree after tree, feeling slightly above invincible. Her favorite had been sloshing around in the mud. She and her cousin -Matthew, a boy of about 21 now- would speed around the trails for hours outside of the city. They sped through puddle after puddle, splashing each other, as well as themselves, in mud. She adored the pride that swelled in the pit of her stomach every time they came home, covered head to toe in caked on dirt.

Figuring she could easily pay off the two thousand and five hundred, she borrowed Edwards emergency credit card to buy it. Well, to her it was an emergency card. He told her she could use it whenever she wanted, to buy whatever she wanted. She, of course, refused and he, of course, insisted.

She'd vowed never to even breath on the thin piece of plastic, but when she'd seen the breath-taking behemoth sitting pretty behind a store front window, she couldn't resist fingering the card sticking out of the wallet in her hand. The price looked to be reasonable, on sale, and it was an automatic. She almost had the money to put back and since it was pretty clear she wasn't going to college, she knew she could buy it and put it back without Edward ever noticing. Though she'd yet to get it, she was close.

"I'm on it." He gave her a sloppy grin before bouncing out the door. His first hunt in a forest the wasn't surrounded by people. They were all teeming with excitement and it was starting to wear off on her as well. She quickly shoved her hands in the soapy water, hastily scrubbing the silverware. Dante quickly hurried back in. "I put the sway bars on and everything. We're ready when you are."

She nodded, squashing the giggle rising up in the back of her throat. She hissed in pain and quickly brought her hand out of the water. She narrowed her eyes at the spot of blood standing out against her pale skin.

"Damn knife!" Dante gripped the counter, pinching his nose. A scuffle of chairs and screeches sounded from the living room as Audrey dove over the counter, stone cold hands gripping Bella's soft warm ones, dragging her closer to her deranged friend. "_**Audrey no**_!" Emmaline snatched Audrey from behind, throwing her roughly onto the couch. Bella quickly ran her arm and finger underneath the tap.

She sighed as Dante quickly pulled himself back to the edge of sanity. Carefully wrapped the dish cloth around her injured arm, she ran to the bathroom. "Crap!" she hissed as she saw the damage that marred her supple flesh. Four long, deep gashes bleed a bright, shiny, metallic red in the dim light. She sighed.

Enough. Bella was done with this thrill of danger. The small, sort of adventure she'd taken was starting to become a real danger more and more everyday. 'I'm sorry Audrey, but I'm telling Edward as soon as these two weeks are over. I can't do this anymore!' She'd grown quite tired of the effect this was having, not only on her health, but her relationship with the Cullens. Since letting the 'babes' into her home, she'd felt it too risky to be near them without raising any suspicion.

She quickly showered, skipping her hair, and bandaged her arm, making sure to layer it four times over so the smell wasn't tempting. Thankfully it'd stopped bleeding and it didn't look like they needed stitches. Now clean and doctored up, she grabbed her last bit of luggage and threw it in her truck bed.

"Am I safe to ride in the car with you guys?" She asked when revving up the engine. "Yes Bella. We're fine now and we put Audrey in the backseat. Just don't bleed anymore." she scowled at Ethan. "Oh I'm so sorry to inconvenience you." Sticking her tongue out at him, she pulled out of the driveway.

Three and a half hours later, Bella was relieved to see they'd arrived at their destination. For the whole drive, the babes did nothing but complain about her driving, sing (if you can call it that) to the radio and bother her relentlessly with Ethan's video camera. He felt the need to capture every moment on film. She could do nothing but whine the entire time. Unpacking her things, she and the babes quickly set up their camp site and began making their plans for the upcoming week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah I've only seen pictures of Victoria, Canada. I live in Florida and have never been there so forgive me if any of it's wrong. The song that Ethan's singing is Lolli Lolli by Three 6 Mafia. I have all the pics of her clothes on my page. **

Once settled in, Bella checked her messages and was relieved to see that she still had service. Too many missed calls and Edward was bound to hurry back to a Bellaless house. Finding none, she began to fry herself some lunch.

"Lolli lolli let me see you pop dat body!" She quirked a brow at Ethan dancing to the small stereo they had brought. He was doing some weird, disco duck dance. Everyone just looked at him before joining in.

"Lick that lolli pop! Oooooh! Lick that lolli pop! Oooooh!"

By the time the song ended, Bella had finished her lunch and the Babes left to hunt. Looking around she grinned as she caught sight of exactly what she was thirsting for. Speed and mud. She quickly changed into her bikini (the only kind Alice would let her get) and her sneakers. She pressed on the gas with her thumb and flew forward. Quickly finding a trail, she drove along, not too fast at first, wanting to familiarize herself with the trail. Once she'd reached as far as she'd felt comfortable with, she made a u-turn and headed back. This time, knowing what lied a head, she began going faster and faster every length of the dirt path.

She barely noticed the scenery that blurred past her, melting into the background and the back of her mind. Nor did she hear the birds that squawked loudly overhead. Listening to the rumbling of the 300 CC engine echoing through the dense mass of woods, her mind focused on one thing. Speed. 'Faster…faster…faster.' Her thumb began turning a sickly white color, feeling bruised from holding the gas for so long.

Literally flying over broken trees limbs, large gouges in the road, and rocks, she finally made it back to camp. She parked next to her truck and spotted Emmaline. "Hey! How was hunting?" She smiled, her perfect teeth glistening in the reddish glow of the setting sun. "Great. Audrey's still working on it though. I swear that girl's such a ditz it's scary. How was riding? It sounded like you were really enjoying that thing."

She grinned sheepishly. "Oh I was. Where are you going?" She eyed the towel and clothes in her hands. "Oh we're going to take a bath. Audrey and Ethan found a waterfall a little over that ways." She pointed off towards one of the small mountain faces.

Audrey came sprinting out of the forest. " But I don't wanna go!" Emmaline laughed "Then you don't have to! Stay here with Bella and bond or something". "Haha, me and Bella are as bonded as we're going to get!" Bella stared at her. " You do know that's creepy, right?" "Well, I'm a vampire. I'm creepy by nature." Bella smiled.

Dante came sprinting from the same direction in which Audrey had came. "Wait a sec. Audrey and Bella are going to stay here? Alone? Together?" Audrey suddenly looked upset. " I just hunted like ten minutes ago. I'm fine. Go and have fun." "Well….." He looked at Bella. "Are you OK with this?"

Bella suddenly felt uneasy. She knew that this couldn't go on for much longer. Every second she was with Audrey, she was in danger. The other three were older, and had better control. Even then they were still dangerous but Audrey was only a few weeks old, and she was dangerous. The incident before they came here proved that. But she was her friend and Audrey had that look on her face that you just couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, it'll be fine Dante." He looked at her for a moment. "Alright. We'll be back soon. The waterfall is that way, if you need us." As he spoke, he pointed west. Then, the three of them were gone.

"So, Bella, what do you wanna do!?" Audrey was obviously hyper and bouncing around excitedly. "Um, I don't know." "Well, what did you do for fun before I came along and made your life complete!" Bella smiled. "Well, I spent most of my time with the Cullens." "Oh…" The look on Audrey's face had changed dramatically when the Cullens were brought into the conversation. She looked upset and immediately tried to change the topic.

"What do you want to do when the others get back?" "Audrey…you need to get over your fear of the Cullens" Audrey suddenly looked angry. " Oh, and why is that?" "Because two days after we get home, they arrive, and then they're going to help you." "Yeah? And what if I don't want their help?" Bella stared at her. What was her problem? "Audrey…you knew this was going to happen. You knew! I can't keep doing this forever! It's dangerous, and stupid, and wrong! You need a vampire that can teach you, not some human who has no clue what they're doing. It's not like you won't see me…." Audrey stomped her foot angrily. "That's the point, I won't see you! Do you honestly think that the Cullens are going to let you near me? I'm a newborn. I'm dangerous and I've already tried to eat you several times!" "Audrey, the Cullens forgive people, remember? They won't keep us apart!" "Well, I don't want their help.".

Bella turned away and started to stride into the forest in the direction Dante had pointed in. "Well you know what Audrey? You don't have a choice. They are coming in a few days and I'm going to tell them everything!"

Bella really should have known not to walk and look over her shoulder at the same time. Years of tripping and slamming into things should have taught her to look where she is going. But, in the heat of the moment, it seemed to have slipped her mind. In one quick motion, she tripped over a large rock and gashed her forehead open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cullens**

Edward was anxious to get home. Being away from Bella for three weeks was unbearably painful. Thankfully, his family had finished their business in Denali a few days early, so they had stopped on the way home to take advantage of Canada's abundant wildlife. The wind blew. Edward stopped walking and sniffed the air. He smelled vampire.

He ran through the trees, searching for Carlisle. He could hear his thoughts about a mile away, drinking from a deer. Running from tree to tree, Edward ran towards Carlisle. "Carlisle!" The doctor flung himself around, growling at the intruder. Seeing it was Edward, Carlisle immediately brought himself back up, wiping his mouth with an Italian silk handkerchief. "Edward, I'm sorry. Please forgive my rude behavior." Edward waved him off. "It's fine. Did you happen to notice that scent?" Carlisle's brow furrowed. "What scent?" Edward said " I smell vampire." Carlisle nodded, and they took off towards the smell.

**Bella**

In one swift motion, Audrey leaped out of the trees pinned Bella to the ground. She screamed as Audrey tore into her back, slicing her shirt to shreds and cutting her like tissue paper. She quickly got on her knees, feeling the warmth of her blood flowing down her back, soaking into her pants. Without a second glance, she rocketed forward, leaving Audrey behind her.

Her heart thumped in her chest, so roughly it almost made her sick. Turning onto the trail, her beaten Converse shoes thwacked across the dirt. Lungs burning like fire, she didn't dare slow down for air. The only thoughts in her mind were to find where she would be safe. 'Keep…running! Don't…stop. I'm an idiot! I'm in way over my head! I was in way over my head to begin with!'

Morning dew soaked the grass making her shoes clap louder when they hit the damp, packed dirt. The only audible sounds were her labored breathing and the skittering of animals taking cover. Stumbling a few times, she ran faster than she ever thought possible. She knew it was over. She was ready for it to be over. She was done hiding the Babes. She didn't care about the scolding she was going to get or how she betrayed Edward and how hurt he'd be. She knew the only place she'd be safe was in Edward's arms. She could hear someone coming towards her. Fast. "_**EDWARD**_!"

**Babes**

"Emma?" "I'm coming" Emmaline sprang from her place in the forest to the rock near the bank. They all adorned their bathing suits. Emmaline dove into the water with the others. Coming back up, she noticed Ethan was gone. "Where'd he go?" Dante shrugged. "_**Cannon Ball**_!" A giant wave washed over the shore as Ethan dove fetal position into the pool of water from atop the waterfall itself. Dante smacked him upside the head. "Jackass!" Emmaline sighed as the boys broke out into a brawl. As they always did. A sudden wind picked up as Emmaline sniffed the air. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" Dante stopped, rushing over to her side. "What's wrong?" "We've got company" She gasped.

Emmaline, Ethan, and Dante stood sopping wet on the bank of the small water pool. They waited until they saw two figures emerge from the trees. Carlisle and Edward looked over the Babes wearily. As if they were afraid their might be a fight, as well as a reason to call the rest of the Cullens.

Tilting his head towards Carlisle, Dante spoke. "What's your business?" Carlisle squared his shoulders, clearly claiming his leadership. "What do you plan to do here?" Are you harmful to humans? "No, we're just here to hunt and have a bit of fun. Nothing harmful. We are friends to humans. Just taking a break before going on our way in a few days. What's your business?" "Mutual" Carlisle said, as the rest of the Cullen family stepped out of the forest.

Emmett surveyed the scene before him. " Who are they?". Before anyone could answer, Jasper's eyes snapped up, looking at the three newborns intently. " What's going on? Why are you feeling guilty?" Suddenly, Alice gasped. She froze for a few seconds, and then sprang at Dante.

She had him pinned against a tree in a matter of seconds. "Alice! What are you doing?" Esme exclaimed. Ignoring her, Alice pushed him up against the tree again. "Why would you do this!? Didn't you even think about what could happen to her!? Why would you leave them alone!?"

Everyone was looking at Alice in confusion. Edward looked at her, and then, seeing her vision, let out a harsh, feral growl.

At that moment, Bella burst into the clearing, covered in blood, screaming at the top of her voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking up at the clearing Bella stopped startled. There in the clearing was everyone she was trying to keep this from. Looking from left to right, she scanned the group for the one she was looking for. Locking eyes on him, she stumbled her way over to Edward, falling into his open arms. Warm, salty tears fell over her face, mixing with her blood as she apologized over and over again.

"Edward, look at her back." Carlisle voiced unnerved, stepping over to examine her. Looking down, Edward noticed his hands were stained bright red

Deep gouges were dug into her pale flesh and her clothes were soaked in blood. "Oh my God Bella!" Carlisle nudged the torn cloth over, frowning. "These are claw marks." Bella nodded, still buried in Edward's chest. "She had me. But I got away."

Jasper's eyes widened. "How in the world did you get away?! A swift wind blew past Alice and Rosalie has Audrey leapt out of the trees and launched herself at Bella. Before anyone reacted, Jasper threw himself into Audrey's side, taking them both into the brush.

Emmett rushed over to help hold her down. Looking up at Bella, she snapped her lengthened teeth. Edward growled back at her. Glancing at the look Edward gave them, Jasper and Emmett nodded and picked Audrey up. Bella began to panic, seeing them about to take her away.

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking her?!" Alice sighted, placing a hand on her exposed shoulder. "Bella, she has to be disposed of. She's a danger to society and to you. She's probably killed a lot of people, and you were almost one of them."

Bella shook her head frantically as more hot tears rolled down her face." No! I don't want her dead! Please don't hurt her!" Gripping Bella's arm firmly, Edward leveled himself to look Bella in the eye. "Why!? She almost killed you! Why would you want her to live?!" Shaking her head again, she whimpered. "Because she's my friend." He furrowed his brow. "What on Earth are you talking about?!" "Her name is Audrey Fuller. She's an old friend of mine from Phoenix. Those three playing in the waterfall are Ethan, Emmaline, and Dante. For the past three weeks, I've been hiding them at my house."

Esme gasped "Dear, please tell us you didn't do something that reckless." More tears fell from Bella's tired eyes. "I did.. I'm sorry!" Edward's lips pursed as he absorbed what she told him. How could she do this? Betray him like this? He tried his hardest to keep her safe and then she turns right around and puts herself in the path of an unstable newborn? Sighting, Edward, pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her. "Why?" He whispered before turning to Carlisle. "Bandage her up, will you? I'm going to go help them."

Bella's lip trembled as she watched Edwards retreating back. A gentle hand tugged her towards their camp. "Bella, let me have a look at your back. " Nodding, she allowed herself to be led away by the doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

When Bella and Carlisle were safely back at the camp, Jasper looked at the four newborns, three in the waterfall and one trapped under his brother. The smart thing to do now would be to take them hunting. "Emmett, get up. We're going to take them hunting." Emmett nodded and stood up quickly, dragging Audrey by the arm. "You coming Edward?"

Edward hadn't moved since Bella and Carlisle had left. He looked at Emmett, shook his head, and ran off into the trees. Jasper sighed " Come on Emmett, we'll go without him."

The two of them led the four newborns into the forest. They made their way in about a mile and a half. Jasper spun around to face them. " Go hunt, but don't go far, or we WILL kill you, regardless of what Bella wants." The four nodded slowly, and set off quietly.

Emmett and Jasper sat down on the ground. Emmett rolled his eyes at his brother. He was such a drama queen. True, Bella hid four dangerous newborns at her house, and it was true that what she did was idiotic. Even _**he **_was disappointed and shocked at what is little sister had done but he couldn't believe how Edward was acting. 'He should be a lot more thankful. She's alive at least. She could've been slaughtered or turned but she's alive.'

Sighing, he watched as a relaxed Audrey sank her teeth into a bear he'd hunted for her. He couldn't believe how slow the young vampire was. They'd watched her try to ambush a deer for ten minutes before Emmett got fed up. "Why do you think she did it Jazz?" His brother shrugged, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders. "I don't know. A reason her own I guess. I would love to find out how in the hell she handled them all though. How many times you think Audrey suffered bloodlust these past few weeks?"

Emmett rolled his neck, a loud pop scattered birds sleeping in the trees. "Probably too many. Bella's one lucky human. Even we have difficulty watching these brats."

Jasper stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go talk to her. Try to figure out why she did this. And I'm sure she could do with some calming down right about now." Emmett nodded, and Jasper walked towards camp.

Back at Camp

Bella stared at the ceiling of the tent with frustration. It had been over an hour since Carlisle had cleaned her wounds and wrapped her up. Edward still hadn't come to see her, and she was miserable. Why had she done this? Why hadn't she been smart and called Edward as soon as Audrey had come to her? Now Edward was mad at her. Mad enough to not want to marry her? 'Probably', Bella thought glumly.

Bella sat up abruptly when the zipper on the tent began to open. She became depressed once again when she saw that it was only Jasper. Maybe Edward really wasn't coming back. Jasper sat down across from her and stared at her. Bella felt a wave of calm wash over her. It felt good.

"Thanks Jasper." Jasper didn't show any sign of hearing her. He just sat there and stared. Then, he slowly began to shake his head. "Bella…how did you do it?" Bella stared at him in confusion. " Do what?" "How did you handle four newborns by yourself!? Especially Audrey. Lord only knows how many times she's had bloodlust in the past few weeks, and yet here you stand, alive. Human. How?" Bella took a deep breath. " I don't know Jasper. There were a few time when she almost did kill me. The other three held her back a lot of the time, but before that, I'm not sure how she stopped herself from killing me. We were always such good friends back in Phoenix. Maybe she just didn't want to." Jasper looked at her strangely. " It doesn't work like that Bella. Newborns have no sense of self control, or who they don't want to kill. All that matters to them is the blood." " Well Jasper, then I don't have an answer for you. Maybe you should ask her." Jasper stood up. " Oh, I will."

Bella nodded, laying back down and continuing her staring contest with the tent. Jasper walked out of the tent. Seconds passed, then his head popped back in. "Oh, and Bella? Everything is going to be OK, alright? With Edward. He loves you. It'll all work out in the end." Bella smiled at him. " Thanks Jasper."

Edward

Edward slowly made his way back to the campsite. A million thoughts were running through his mind.

' How could she be so stupid!? How could I not realize? She seemed so tired on the phone. How could Alice not notice?' He would have to have a long talk with Alice when all of this was taken care of.

Edward entered the campsite, and looked around.

The entire family, plus the newborns, were sitting around, not talking. All of them were grouped together in the center of the clearing, except for the one called Audrey. She was sitting as far as possible from the others, staring at the ground.

He walked in the direction Bella's scent was coming from, and entered the tent everyone besides Audrey seemed to be sitting around.

Bella was laying down, staring at the ceiling. When he entered, she jumped to her feet, almost knocking the entire tent down in the process. Edward reached over and steadied her. Then, pinching the bridge of his nose, he began the 'Bella scolding session.'.

"Do you know how irresponsible your actions were? Do you even know what could have happened if the others weren't able to control her? You could have been killed Bella!"

He was speaking quietly, but seemed truly pained by the words coming out of his mouth.

Bella looked at the ground in shame. " I'm sorry Edward. I thought I could handle it." Edwards eyes snapped to her face, fury in his eyes. "Handle it? Handle what?! You're human! You've barely scratched the surface of vampirism!" " You weren't here ,and she didn't want to go to you anyways!" "So!? My not being here is another damn good reason not to let her in! That means if something happened I couldn't get to you in time!"

"She's my friend Edward. One of the only friends I ever had before moving to Forks. What was I supposed to do? Leave her there!? When she came to me, she didn't really even know what she was! Though thanks to all those vampire movies we watched as kids she had a pretty good idea and she didn't like it all that much! The guy turned her and left her without any information as to what to do!" Bella was getting very upset.

"And that meant that you had that information? I'm sorry she went through that Bella, I really am, but your safety was not worth jeopardizing!" Bella looked furious now. "And I was supposed to just let her go!? Edward, she had already slaughtered a group of kids! I figured if anything happened that it'd be better to happen to me than to some random person! At least I would know what was happening and why!" His jaw tightened. " So she already and a taste of human blood and you figure its alright to not only associate with her, but that it's OK if she kills you?!"

Bella glared at him, infuriated. " No! I thought I would forgive her. Just like I'd damn well do the same to you and any other Cullen!" The tent was quiet, and there were no voices to be heard from the outside. It seemed like everyone was listening to the fight.

Staring at her shoes, Bella spoke. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have lied." With a sudden gust of wind, she was enveloped in a hug as Edward wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. Carefully, he steered her outside the tent, where she was greeted with hugs from the rest of her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella looked around the camp for her newly turned friend. "Where's Audrey?" Edward pointed to the far corner of the campsite. "Over there. Why?" He asked cautiously. "I'll be back." Edward grabbed her wrist gently. "Bella you're not going anywhere." "Edward I'll be right over there. I swear to scream if anything happens." He let out a low growl as she walked away.

Bella frowned as she came upon Audrey. Coming up behind her, she placed her head on her shoulder. "Are you going to keep pouting?" Audrey shrugged her off. "I'm not pouting! And I'm not going over there." "Why? I thought we went through this before?! I can't keep watch-" "I'm not going because it's embarrassing!" "What?" Audrey sighed before speaking again softly. "It's not fair. They walked around like nothing happened. Like there was no blood. Like they had no problem. Like pros. Yet I was the only one who had trouble being around you. I feel so stupid! I should be able to do this! I shouldn't want to kill you every moment of my life!"

Bella took a step back as Audrey jabbed a tree in anger. The tree cracked and fell with a loud crash, scattering bugs and other life. "Audrey it won't be easy. I don't know if it will ever be easy. Not like when you were human. You won't be able to go out in public for at least a few years. You won't be able to go at all when it's sunny. You'll always have that burning in the back of your throat and you'll always be thinking about your next meal. But you can't just whine and cry and think someone is going to come fix everything for you and that you'll live happily ever after because you won't. You have to take it day by day. Baby steps."

Audrey looked Bella in the eye. "And you're willing to give everything up, your life, your future, your friends and family for this?" She nodded. "No doubt in my mind." Taking everything she said in, Audrey nodded. Bella looped her arm through hers and dragged her back to the others.

When they reached where the others sat, Bella sat Audrey down on a log. She sat beside her, with Edward on her other side. They all sat in silence for awhile. Then, Emmaline spoke.

"Thank you Bella." Bella stared at her. "For what?" Emmaline smiled. " Thank you for helping us. For being there for us, even at the expense of upsetting your family. You've put yourself in danger for us. For teaching us what we thought was impossible. An alternative lifestyle to what we'd learned through books and movies. That we're as human as we want to be. I'm never going to forget you." "Bella smiled.

Then, Rosalie let out a tinkling laugh. "Well, how could you forget Bella? It's not like you'll be far from her."

Emmaline, Ethan, Dante, and Audrey all looked up at her. "What?" Audrey asked quietly. Bella looked at Edward. "What is she talking about?"

Edward smiled. " The family has been talking. We think it would be best if you all joined our coven. That is, if you want to." Audrey looked at him in astonishment. "What? You would let us?" She looked at all the Cullens. "You would let us join your family, even after we put Bella in so much danger?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle held his hand up. " Audrey, everyone makes mistakes. And you and your friends obviously want to be vegetarian. We're willing to help you achieve this, if you want to."

Ethan, Emmaline, Dante, and Audrey all looked at each other. Finally Dante spoke. " Thank you very much. We would be honored to join your family."

Alice let out a shriek of excitement. "Yes yes yes! This is going to be great! We can go SHOPPING!! It'll be great having another gifted vampire around to mess with the others!"

It got very quiet. Bella spoke. "Alice…what are you talking about?" Alice laughed lightly. " You mean, you don't know?" "Don't know what?" Alice frowned slightly, and turned to Audrey. "You truly don't know about your power?" Audrey looked shocked. " I….I have a power?" Alice nodded. " The past few weeks, I haven't seen you. Which is weird, because you've been with Bella, and I'm very connected to Bella's future. Not only could I not see you, but I couldn't see Bella as much as I used to. I could only see flashes of her." Edward jumped up "What!? You haven't been able to see her!? How could you not tell me!?" Alice held her hand up. " I knew she was fine Edward. I would have seen if anything serious had happened, that I know. It's not that I couldn't see her, I just didn't see her as much. I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

Audrey interrupted their snippet. "Excuse me!? I still don't understand what all this has to do with me having a gift." Alice smiled. " Bella has a very private mind. All mental vampiric powers do not affect her. I think you may be like her, only impenetrable to physical powers." Audrey stared at her. " Really? That's so cool! Ha! I'm special!!"

Bella smiled. "Yeah, your defiantly special…." Audrey stuck her tongue out at Bella. " Your just jealous!!" "Of what?" "Haha bring it!" Edward jumped up. " No! No one is fighting! Lets all go do something calm and not dangerous to humans! Like charades! Lets play charades!

Everyone laughed hysterically. Carlisle stood up. " We should head back to Forks now." Everyone nodded in agreement, smiles still plastered to their faces.

Audrey smiled, and thought " Maybe this won't be too bad after all…." Her thoughts were interrupted by a stick hitting her in the side of her head. Looking around, she spotted Ethan standing a short distance away with an innocent look on his face. "Oh, your so dead." she snarled playfully. They ran off to the car, followed by the rest of the Cullens. A loud bang was heard, followed by a wailing car alarm. Rosalie ran faster towards the car, screaming. " That better not have been my car!! I'll turn you into a pile of ashes!!"


End file.
